Here For Your Entertainment
by YaoiOtakuWriter
Summary: Vampire!AkaitoXKaito (Yaoi) Vampire AU Kaito was dared to stay on an empty abandoned street to prove something to his friend Meiko. Though he never expected to have a red-eyed vampire to take claim over him. (bad at summaries. It's better then what it appears...I hope. ')
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Well here I am with another story! It's surprising, I don't usually write this much in a day. XD This fanfic was based off the youtube video For Your Entertainment AkaitoXKaito. It's really good, you should check it out. Now for the usual things**  
><strong>Warning: Yaoi (boys love) if you don't like then you can click the back button on the top of the screen<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned.<strong>

**Akaito: *Walks in* Ah fuck, not again...**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> Why hello Akaito.**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> Your writing another Fanfiction aren't you -_-**  
><strong><span>Me:<span>...maybe**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> Your pathetic...**  
><strong><span>Me<span>: I am not! A lot of people do it!**  
><strong><span>Akaito<span>: That just proves that there-**  
><strong><span>Me<span>: Akaito! Stop, you'll offend the fangirls! O.o**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> yea, why should I care.**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> do you even know the power of us fangirls?**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> ...The only power you guys have are obsession over gay man sex...**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> Don't say it like that DX Yaoi is beautiful!**  
><strong><span>Akaito<span>: *rolls eyes* Whatever.**  
><strong><span>Kaito<span>: *Walks in. Sees me on computer.* Oh no...**  
><strong><span>Me<span>: Hey Kaito!**  
><strong><span>Kaito:<span> *looks to Akaito* Gay fanfic again?**  
><strong><span>Akaito<span>: yup.**  
><strong><span>Kaito:<span> ...us?**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> *blushes slightly* Sadly...**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> It's not sad! It's beautiful!**  
><strong><span>Akaito+Kaito:<span> it's sad.**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> Whatever. -_- But back to my readers, you guys go ahead and enjoy~ :D**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> This is not going to end well...**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this! How did I ever let Meiko talk me into doing this . . . " Kaito said out loud. He was walking through an old abandoned street. Many of the residents around say it's haunted, Meiko being one of them.

Kaito didn't believe in ghosts, or ghouls, or any of the such. So when he made his opinion know, Meiko just had to dare him to walk this street at night.

"Why did I ever agree to do this in the first place . . . " He sighed, looking around at the empty, old buildings. There was a creepy air to this place he could admit. It's even more creepy when it's at night with a full moon . . .

Suddenly there was a rustling sound in the distance. Kaito whipped his head around to look, but saw nothing there. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Get a hold of yourself. Don't let those false stories freak you out. It was probably just a cat or something . . . " He shivered, running his hands over his arms. It's a bit chilly, even with his normal attire of his long coat and blue scarf.

He looked up to the sky. The full moon shined a bright yellow glow. He instantly smiled. He always loved the moon. It always seemed to have a soothing presence.

Another rustling sound cut Kaito out of his reverie. He turned around again, but still found nothing there. He turned back and sighed. "I've gotta stop getting scared over little sounds . . . "

Shaking his head, he continued walking down the empty street. It was about 8:30 at night. Meiko said he would have to stay here till at least nine, so he had another 30 minutes at least.

He looked around at the older buildings. They looked like they could have been 100 years old! Most of them had cracked, or broken windows. They were also chipping at the sides. It has the background of a horror movie.

Kaito walked for about another five minutes before he came to a bench. He sat down and looked back up to the clear sky. He took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the fresh, night air.

He had to stay in this place for another 25 minutes. He could just sit here for the rest of the time, but that didn't sound very fun. Or he could walk around this god forsaken road, but that didn't sound very . . . safe. So sit here it is.

Kaito closed his eyes and listened to the crickets chirp in the background. This place may look like a horror story, but it sounded so serene.

He got so lost in thought he started to doze off. Kaito was awaken suddenly by a strong gust of wind. It was strangely cold. It racked shivers throughout his whole body. His eyes widened, and he looked around. Finding nothing again he sighed in relief.

He took out his phone, and looked at the clock. In big white numbers it read 8:58. Did he really sleep for 22 minutes? Well it didn't really matter. In a short two minutes he could leave this place and tell Meiko that she was wrong.

Kaito stood and stretched. Sleeping on a bench probably wasn't the best idea . . .

"I should probably start heading back. By the time I get there it should be time to leave." He debated for a couple seconds before making up his mind, and he started walking back the way he came.

After walking for what seemed like forever in this creepy environment, he finally made it back where he started. He took out his phone to check if it was time, and it was indeed 9:00.

"Good, now I can go back home, and-"

"Why would you want to leave? The fun is only beginning."

Kaito's eyes widened and he whipped around. Instead of finding a person, he found nothing but empty air.

"I could have sworn I just . . . " Was he going insane?! There was just a voice that sounded behind him . . . right?

He turned back and took in a shaky breath. He needs to calm down. He's getting psyched out for nothing. He looked back up to the sky, hoping to find the relaxing glow of the moon.

"W-what? The moon is . . . "

"Blood red. Isn't it beautiful?" A low voice whispered behind him, making him jump out of his skin.

Kaito turned quickly, but again found nothing.

"Do you know what the red moon signifies?" Kaito's eyes widened. He did a full 180 and still couldn't find where the voice came from.

"How is this even possible? Whoever is out there show yourself!" he demanded shakily, looking everywhere for the person behind the voice.

"Oh, someone just got a bit of courage." The deep voice mocked. "But very well."

Suddenly there were hands on his chest running slowly up in a seductive way. Kaito screamed and smacked away the hands. He started running in the opposite the direction of the attacker. He looked over his shoulder in time to see a man with red hair, and glowing red eyes.

"How in the hell are his eyes glowing?!" He huffed out. He looked frantically for a place to hide. It wouldn't be a good idea to go into one of the buildings. They looked like they could collapse any minute.

Kaito didn't get far until suddenly he was pulled back by his scarf a bit roughly. He was dragged back into a warm set of arms. He gasped and struggled against the grip, but the arms didn't budge.

"Don't try and run, it won't work." Came a whisper in his ear, causing him to flush in embarrassment, and he hates to admit it, slight arousal.

"L-let me go!" Kaito yelled, struggling even more against the arms encircling him.

"Now do you really want that?" The stranger asked, running his hands down the bluenette's chest. "Plus you didn't let me finish earlier."

Kaito shivered at the hands trailing down his body in such a suggestive way. A confused look came to his face. "What do you mean finish?" A dark chuckle resounded behind him.

"About the red moon . . . what it means." Suddenly Kaito was whipped around so he and his attacker were face to face. He was able to take in more of the male's appearance. He had dark red hair and eyes. He looked strangely similar to himself, but much more devilish. His body was lean, and he seemed to be slightly taller.

"Do you like what you see?" The red-haired stranger asked, smirk adorning his pale face.

Kaito didn't notice himself staring and instantly looked away from the red gaze. "W-why are you doing this? What do you plan to achieve?" Kaito asked shakily.

The stranger smirked and pushed Kaito into a nearby wall, trapping him. He brought his hand up and grabbed the bluenette's chin. Turning Kaito's gaze back to himself. "There's a lot of things I want to accomplish, but I'll go slow for your sake. Now how about I tell you about the red moon?"

Kaito's throat constricted. He felt like he could barely breathe. What exactly did this man mean by 'a lot of things to accomplish'? Does that mean he was planning on taking him somewhere and keeping him hostage?

The stranger brought up a hand to Kaito's cheek and caressed it gently. "Now don't look so afraid. Your beautiful face shouldn't take on such an expression."

Kaito shut his eyes tight. Fearing of what those hands were going to do to him. "If you want me to not look this way then let me go!"

"Oh I plan to...I just want to talk. Is that so wrong?" His scarlet eyes trailed over his terrified face. "Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered soothingly, running his hands through his blue locks in a relaxing manner.

Kaito opened his azure eyes, bringing them up to look at the red orbs of the stranger.

"There that's better. Now, do you know what the red moon signifies?"

Kaito looked at him with a confused look. "No. W-what does it matter?"

"It matters a lot actually. The red moon signifies something great. Tell me, do you believe in vampires?"

Kaito's eyes widened. "V-vampires? Who would believe in that?"

A low chuckle came from the stranger's throat. "Yes your right. Not many people believe in vampires these days. I'll tell you though, they're real."

Kaito looked at the man with a dubious look. "You can't be serious."

"Oh yes, very. Now back on topic. The red moon signifies when the time comes for young vampires to lay claim. On their mates that is." The taller stated, smirk starting to grow on his face.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Kaito asked nervously. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this. What is the need for him to know this? Vampires didn't even exist!

"Well it's important that you know this Kaito."

"H-how do you k-know my name?" Kaito was starting to tremble now. He never even known this person before. How in the hell did he know his name!?

"I think a person should know their mates name, don't you?" The man stated simply.

"W-what?! I don't even know you! How could we be mates?" This is starting to get dangerous again.

"That hurts, it really does. I've always had you picked out Kaito. I've kept watch over you, you just never knew I was there. Tonight, however, I'm allowed to finally get close. It's my time to lay claim like all my other ken."

This didn't make sense at all. He's had a stalker all this time? How has he never even seen him?! And all this business about laying claim . . . what did that mean? Wait could it mean . . .

"Are you . . . a v-vampire?" Kaito barely choked out. It felt like he could barely breathe.

The man before him smirked. "Very good Kaito. I was wondering when you would guess. Now that you know, we can finally get started."

His blues eyes widened in fear. He ducked underneath the arms around him and started sprinting away. There was no way this was happening. He had to get away. There's no telling what this stranger had in store, and he wasn't waiting to find out.

His heart beat pounded in his ears as he ran as fast as he could. He was coming to the road he started from and cheered inwardly. He was almost there! Just a little longer and-

"Now it's not very polite to run away from your mate." Suddenly he was yanked back by his collar and he was enveloped in strong arms again.

"Just leave me alone! Let go!" Kaito screamed. He struggled and thrashed against the iron hold.

The man behind him chuckled deeply behind him. "Sorry Kaito, can't do that. This is my night to finally have you. For years I've watched you, protected you. I can't let you get away. I've already gotten to close. But don't worry, once your one of us all this fear will go away."

Suddenly Kaito felt warm breath on his neck. His hair stood up, and he felt shivers rack his body. "Please don't." The bluenette whimpered out.

"No can do. It's our time. Don't worry," The stranger brought his lips to Kaito's ear, biting softly. "I'ma hurt ya real good baby." He whispered huskily before burying his teeth into Kaito's neck.

"Ah~" Kaito moaned out. Why was he feeling pleasure from this? Doesn't bites usual hurt? His eyes fluttered shut as the feelings of bliss ran through him.

It seemed like forever until the pleasure finally subsided. Kaito eyes fluttered open. A sudden rush of drowsiness over took his body making his eyes felt heavy.

"Sleep now Kaito. We will meet again real soon." Was the last thing he heard before darkness over took him.

**A/n:**  
><strong><span>Me<span>: So how did it go for you my readers? I hope it was good, spent all day on this thing (literally... -_-)**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> Sad~**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> It's not sad! It's perfectly natural**  
><strong><span>Kaito:<span> Would your parents think its natural?**  
><strong><span>Me<span>:...um...Don't bring my parents into this! DX**  
><strong><span>Akaito<span>: *smirks* What if I go and tell your parents? Maybe that'll make you stop shipping gay couples.**  
><strong><span>Me<span>: T-they can't make me stop, I'm 18! .**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> Then they won't mind if I tell them right? :D *Starts walking out***  
><strong><span>Me:<span> Akaito stop! Kaito do something!**  
><strong><span>Kaito<span>: W-what am I suppose to do? o.o**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> I don't know distract him!**  
><strong><span>Kaito:<span> how?**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> *smirks* well...you could tackle him down and kiss him. Then you guys could start caressing each other and then-**  
><strong><span>Kaito:<span> *Blushes a deep scarlet* S-stop! I'm not going to do that!**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> Oh come on Kaito. Just-**  
><strong><span>Parents:<span> She does what!**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> Shit...**  
><strong><span>Kaito<span>: well have fun with that. *runs out of room***  
><strong><span>Me:<span> I'm going to kill Akaito. . I really hope you all enjoyed. If there's any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out. Constructive criticism though, don't want just plain hate. Please review and tell me what you think!**  
><strong><span>Parents<span>: *walks into room with Akaito smirking triumphantly behind them.* What's this about you writing gay fanfiction? O.o**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> um...I can explain... DX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: And finally here's a new chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long. Sometimes its hard to find the motivation...Anyways here's chapter two of For Your Entertainment! :D**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> *Walks in* What the hell?**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> *rolls eyes* hey Akaito... -_-**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> I thought telling your parents would work...damn it.**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> *laughs evilly* Not even my parents can make me stop. So have you and Kaito hooked up yet?**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> *glares* Of course not.**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> To bad. Whatever, it'll happen eventually.**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> Like hell it will.**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> Anyways, ignoring you. I hope you readers will enjoy this chapter. Not much happens, so I hope it's not completely boring.**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> I do, and I hope you lose followers...**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> You shut up! My followers love me. XD (I hope.) Enjoy~**

He was surrounded by darkness. There wasn't a light in sight. His light blue eyes looked around the open space, searching. For what, he didn't know.

Suddenly there was a red glow shining directly in front of him. Tilting his head in confusion, he walks toward it. The lights glow seemed to become brighter with each step.

Kaito squinted at the brightness. "What is this?" The light seemed to flicker once his words left his mouth. Without warning the light shined brightly, making the bluenette snap his eyes shut.

The light was so harsh he could see bright red behind his eyelids. His breath hitched, fearing what was to happen. Then all at once it became considerably dimmer.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and was surprised to be at the old street he was at before. He looked around quickly, the memories flooding back to him. The man that looked closely to himself could still be around. Fear was creeping back to him.

"Why must you always look so frightened?"

Kaito whipped around. Standing there was none other then the teen he met before, the same smirk adorning his pale face. The stranger walked slowly up to Kaito, each step making the blue-eyed teen uneasy.

His body seemed to be held in place by some unknown force. His mind was screaming for him to run, to get away, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move.

The distance became smaller and smaller before there was only about an inch separating them. A slender, pale hand came up and caressed Kaito's cheek, the touch surprisingly gentle. "It may not seem like it, but I do care." The man's deep voice whispered. Kaito looked up, azure eyes meeting with scarlet.

"If you cared, you wouldn't be tormenting me." Kaito whispered. The red eyes suddenly narrowed, becoming more intimidating.

"You call this tormenting? What am I doing so wrong? I just want to get to know you." The redhead said lowly, almost growling. Kaito was taken back. The man really hasn't done anything wrong to him...right? Except stalking him of course.

"There were better ways of doing it..." The bluenette answered, his mind lacking better words. A deep chuckle resounded in response.

"Yes, I guess you're right," He leaned in closer to the younger so he was right next to his ear and whispered, "but this way is much more fun." He growled lustfully, licking the shell of the bluenette's ear.

Kaito bit back a small moan. He refused to let this man seduce him! He would not get the better of him.

"Oh come on, don't hold your voice back. Let me hear all you got." The ginger lowered his face to the crook of Kaito's neck. Kaito's eyes widened.

"W-what are you-" His words were cut off by a sensation that sparked through his entire being. He felt a sting on his neck. It was a burning hot sensation of pleasure. He felt as though he was melting.

"Mmn" He hummed out. He wouldn't let it be like this! He couldn't just give into the pleasure this guy was giving him.

Suddenly the bliss that he was feeling disappeared. The red-eyed man pulled away with a smirk adorning his face. Kaito was shocked to see that he had blood running down the corners of his mouth.

He licked the sides of his mouth. "You're delicious." He purred. His eyes ran over his body hungrily.

Kaito felt his stomach do flips. "That's disgusting!"

"I'd beg to differ. Would you like to give it a try?" The vamp pulled down his collar revealing his pale flawless skin.

"No! I'm not a monster like you!" Kaito said harshly.

The older male paused, his features taking on a look of hurt. Kaito was so shocked that he had to do a double take. He looked so...vulnerable. If he even looked close enough, he could swear it looked like his eyes were gleaming.

"Is that what you really think about me?" He whispered coldly.

The bluenette had no idea how to answer. First this guy comes out of the blue and says he is his mate, then he practically attacks him, and now he looks as if his heart was broken. "I..."

"Well that's fine, think however you want. However, I don't think a monster would have protected you all these years. I've made sure nothing harmed you. And now to finally be told I'm a monster...wasn't my life spent well?" The redhead turned and started walking away. With each step he took the light faded with him.

"W-wait! What do you mean protected me!?" Kaito called out. His words echoed throughout the space, however, the vampire never turned back.

Soon the man was out of sight and the space around him was pitch black like before. He felt so trapped, and secluded. Though he couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt. The other looked so hurt...

"No, I shouldn't feel sorry for him! He was the one who attacked me first anyway..." he said to himself, though he didn't really listen to his words. The feeling of guilt still laid there in his chest.

All of a sudden his eyes stung. He brought a hand up and felt wetness. "Why am I crying?" His brows furrowed. Why is he feeling so upset by this?

"aito..." Came a whisper from behind

Kaito whipped his head around. "Who's there?"

"Kai...to..."

His eyes skimmed the space, darkness only filling his vision.

"Kaito!"

His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

"Thank goodness, are you okay honey?" He swept his eyes around the room to find that he was back home in his room. Warm covers wrapped around his form. His mother stood there with wide eyes filled with concern.

"Mom? How did I get here?"

"Your friend Meiko dropped you off. I was so shocked that you were unconscious. What happened?"

Kaito opened his mouth but quickly shut it again. Was it okay to tell his mom about his encounter? She probably wouldn't believe him anyway...and if she did she would probably be worried.

"I uh...just started feeling light headed. I skipped lunch at school. I guess the lack of energy caused it. Sorry for worrying you." He mentally smacked himself for such a lame excuse. It was the only thing he could come up with on short notice.

"You should know better then to skip lunch! Just try not to do it again." His mother answered, completely buying his lie.

"R-right, sorry again." He felt bad for lying to his mother, but it was better this way.

She smiled. "It's alright. You rest up for the rest of the day. If you need anything just call okay?

Kaito nodded. "Sure, um mom, could I ask you something?"

"Of course," She sat on the bed. "Shoot."

"Well...Have you ever seen a red-haired man around me?"

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Kaito mentally wanted to smack himself. That didn't even sound good to him. This is going to be harder then he thought...Maybe he should try something else.

"Um...have I ever been almost in an accident?" Yeah that sounded easier to understand.

"Are you talking about the car accident?"

Kaito's breath hitched. "What car accident?"

"Well, when you were ten, something terrible almost happened. It was dark and rainy. I needed to get something at the store for dinner. Out of nowhere a huge semi came right for us. I tried to get us out of the way, but to no avail. The next thing I know, we're both in the hospital with a few bruises and scratches. "

Kaito frowned. "Wait, didn't you say it was a semi. How did we only come out with minor injuries?" He had a sinking feeling about all of this. He felt he already knew the answer, but he just didn't want to believe it.

"That's the weird part. Not even the workers could really understand it. Apparently, when the cops came to the scene the semi seemed as though it was pushed back by something. There was a huge dent on the side of it. However, our car had barely anything wrong with it, just little bents and scratches." She explained, her eyes clouded by the terrible memory.

The bluenette felt sick. His stomach was doing twists and flips. There's only one thing he could think of after hearing this.

"The vampire." Kaito whispered. He didn't understand any of this! Why did the vampire pick him? How did he never see him?

"What was that honey?" Kaito looked up. His mother was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Uh, nothing. Is that all they said? Did they say anything about a teen showing up?"

His mom furrowed her brows. "I don't know where your going with this, but I don't think-wait! Are you talking about a boy with red hair?" Kaito's mouth dropped.

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

"We had to stay over a couple nights at the hospital to make sure there was nothing wrong. The workers around the hospital told me that you would have a visitor at night though he would never go inside your room."

The bluenette swallowed. The feeling of dread would not leave his insides. This was going right where he thought it was. "What did he do? Just stand there?" he asked, running his fingers anxiously over his cover.

"As a mother of course I was wary. When I asked, the workers said they saw him just stare into your room with a worried expression. There would always be a frown on his face. I think it's sweet actually. Who is he? One of your friends?" she asked, smiling. Kaito grimaced and looked away.

He would never really call that vampire his friend. More like an enemy. But...he did save his life. He couldn't even imagine surviving that huge crash. It had to be impossible.

"Uh...sure. Um mom, could you get me some medicine? I don't feel so good." He really just wanted to be alone right now. He needed to think about what he just heard.

"Of course. Are you feeling okay? I thought you forgotten all about the crash? Is it starting to come back to you?" She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek.

"Your right, I did forget. I guess its coming back, though I wish it would stay away." He shook his head, trying to rid his head of the memories. The thoughts of that harsh vampire looking into his room all worried. It made his stomach do flips for other reasons besides worry and fear.

He felt guilty. His dream was hitting him full force. He knows it wasn't real, but the hurt on the redhead's face made him regret his words.

His mother looked over him with worry, but didn't question his words. She silently got up and walked toward the door. "You rest. I'll bring up some medicine in a few." And with that she walked out, shutting the door silently.

He sighed in relief, happy to finally have privacy. All this new information was swimming in his head, making him dizzy. He was starting to question everything. Did the vamp really care? Were they really supposed to be mates?

Should he just give in? Let the red-eyed teen have his way?

Kaito shook his head. No, he couldn't just give in. So he saved his life, big deal! Sure he visited him to make sure he was okay...how his mom said he would look worried for him.

Bad thoughts! He couldn't think of it like that! The man terrified him the night before. He almost kept him hostage. Though he did seem to let him go...

He sighed. All of these emotions were sending him through turmoil. He scratched his head furiously, trying to drain his mind of all the thoughts. He pushed the covers off and stood. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He turned on the facet and splashed water onto his face. Feeling the cold rush of the water made him sigh in content. He looked into the mirror above and saw dark bags under his eyes.

His eyes flickered across himself. They stopped instantly on his neck. Slowly he reached for his neck. Cautiously he swiped his hair away. He gaped.

There were two holes right in the crook of his neck. They looked like little scars. The mark looked almost healed. But that's impossible right? It just happened yesterday.

Sighing he walked back to his room and shut the door behind him. He was feeling exhausted again. Maybe he should take a nap. It sounded so appealing. Climbing in his bed, he pulled the covers over his shoulders and snuggled in.

He just needed to stop thinking about this so much. Maybe he can escape his thoughts in his dreams. But what if he dreamed of the red-haired teen again? That would be the exact opposite of what he was wanting.

His door creaked open, making the bluenette jump out of his skin. His mother walked in with a glass of water in her hand. He sighed.

"God mom, don't scare me like that." He breathed out. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Why were you scared? You knew I was coming back up."

Kaito blinked. "Oh...right. Sorry."

She walked over and handed the cold beverage over, along with two little pills. "Are you sure your okay?"

Kaito sat up and took the glass with a strained smile. "Yes I'm fine. Thanks for the drink."

She nodded. "No problem. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, I'm alright now." He put both pills in his mouth and swallowed the water quickly, taking more drinks then necessary.

"Okay, I'm going to head out for a bit. Do you think you will be alright while I'm away?"

The younger nodded. "Of course. Be safe."

"Make sure you rest easy. See you soon." She smiled once more before exiting his room again.

He looked around tiredly. That nap was sounding a lot more inviting. He sat the glass down on his bedside table, and snuggled back into the covers.

He shut his eyes and let his body shut down. Blissfully unaware of the ruby eyes watching over him.

**A/n: And done! So how was it, good, bad?**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> try horrible, I wanted to puke through the whole thing. And why the hell am I a stalker?!**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> Because you secretly are, and your just jealous you can't get some from Kaito~ X3**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> *sputters and blushes* I am not.**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> Ha, you are! Look at that blush! Akaito and Kaito sitting in a tree, ho-mo-sexu-ality. XD**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> Shut the fuck up! *glares harshly.***  
><strong><span>Me<span>: You only take so much offense because it's true. Now you shut up and kiss Kaito already.**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> *growls* Never.**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> *rolls eyes* Whatever. Well that's all for this chapter. Hopefully I'll get the other one done soon. oh! And I have an Ifunny account now guys! XD I can finally post all my yaoi somewhere! X3 Come check it out if you want. My names Hetaliausukotaku. Alright I'm done guys. :) Buh bye guys~**  
><strong><span>Akaito:<span> And hopefully we'll never see you again.**  
><strong><span>Me:<span> *Smacks him on the arm***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: So I finally worked up the energy to write up another chapter! Yay me. X3**

**Akaito- Yeah, no one cares.**

**Me- My readers care!**

**Akaito- What readers? *crickets chirp***

**Me- Shut up Akaito! I have plenty.**

**Akaito- ...I've looked up how much your story is 'loved', and you only have 7 followers.**

**Me- And I appreciate that I have that many! And you looked up the story? Loved it that much you had to read it again huh? XD**

**Akaito- *glares* In your dreams!**

**Me- Haha, I'm gonna make Kaito say that. :D**

**Akaito- quit using my words to fill your weird fangirl fantasy.**

**Me- to late. I hope you all like this chapter. I kinda just made this in two days, so I hope it doesn't completely suck. ^^'**

**Akaito- all because you wrote it in two days doesn't mean it sucks.**

**Me- oh well thank you Akaito! :***

**Akaito- no problem. I mean you've wrote chapters throughout a week and they still sucked.**  
><strong>*smirks*<strong>

**Me- D: Your so mean! Whatever, you guys go on with the story while I beat up Akaito.**

**Akaito- Right, there's no way in- *Smacks him across the face* What the hell. 0.o  
><strong>

**Me- XD**

The rooms door opened quietly, cool air flows inside. Quick eyes scan over the room and falls upon the sleeping form huddled within the covers. The sleeping boys face smooth and calm. Deep breaths flow easily in and out of his lungs.

A deep light laugh comes from the intruders mouth. "He looks so cute when he sleeps." He inwardly cursed himself for being so sentimental, but he couldn't really blame himself. The boy in front of him was his mate, it would of been bad if he wasn't this heartfelt.

Slowly, Akaito made his way over, kneeling down beside the bed. He took in Kaito's handsome face again and sighed. "If only he would look this relaxed around me..." He whispered, reaching up and pushing a strand of hair from the others face. He continued to stoke the younger's hair, careful as to not wake him. He's done this so many times he had lost count long ago. You may call him obsessive, but it's in a vampires instinct to watch over what's theirs.

Akaito jumped slightly when suddenly Kaito's sleeping body moved. Was he about to wake up? Should he move or...

Kaito's eyes fluttered open. Akaito's breath hitched when their eyes met. Blue eyes widened, and Kaito scrambled out of the covers that were encasing him and stood defensively beside his bed. His body, now fully aware, stood stock still. His breath was becoming more frantic.

Shock worked its way out of Akaito's body and he slumped over. "Why did you have to wake up." He sighed heavily. He glared at the now confused Kaito. He really didn't want to deal with the bluenette's stubbornest right now.

"W-what are you doing here?!" He half shouted. His eyes searched for a way out. His mind was scrambling for action. His dream popped up in his minds eyes and he stops. Guilt swarms his body, but what does he have to be guilty for? This vampire keeps harassing him, so of course his going to lash out.

Another sigh escapes Akaito's lips. He rises to his feet and folds his arms "Your right, what am I doing here? I'll just take my leave." He huffed out irritably. He started to stomp towards the window when a hand clamps down on his sleeve. He stops in his tracks and turns slowly. The hand that held him was of course Kaito's, but what was the boy thinking now? Didn't he want him to leave? Of course he did. Why else would he look so scared and anxious.

The teen's hand held firm in its grip. His face was gaining more scarlet in his cheeks and his mouth was opening and closing much like a fish out of water. his face showed pure shock, Which was similar to Akaito's.

Akaito frowned and jerked his arm away. regaining his composure he turns fully to Kaito. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to leave." He mumbled out. Kaito looked down to his feet, and he started to sway anxiously.

Kaito's mind was running away from him again. His hand struck out on its own accord. He wasn't really meaning to! He had so many questions, so that may be why he had grabbed him, but only one really stuck out. Was the vampire really in his dream? Something was really different about him now. He wasn't flirting, He didn't have the smirk that he always saw on his face. and for some reason, a part of him is saddened at this sudden change.

The silence dragged on, and so did the awkwardness. Kaito didn't know what to do. He was the one to stop the vampire but he didn't really know why he stopped him!

"Your wasting my time. If you have nothing to say then-"

"Did you appear in my dream?" Kaito blurted out, stopping the vamps words. Akaito's face contorted in a mix of hurt and anger. He opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it again. "So you did?" Kaito asked quietly.

"Is that all you have to say? If so..." Akaito turned and walked to the front of the window.

"W-wait!" Kaito said hurriedly. His mind was telling him to stop, don't let this drag further. However another part of him wanted to keep going. A part of him feels that if the vampire leaves now, he'll never see him again.

Akaito glared. "You want me here, you don't want me here. Will you make up your damn mind!" He snapped. Kaito flinched back at the sudden and harsh words. Akaito cursed silently and sighed. "Look Kai, I'm trying to give you want you want. You said that you want me to leave you alone, and now I will. Isn't that what you wanted?" He said in a calm voice.

"I…I'm sorry." Kaito whispered. Akaito's eyes widened with his mouth hanging open. Kaito looked up and chuckled at the look of shock covering the vampire's face. This caused Akaito to shake off the initial surprise and smile slightly, however, this smile held sadness rather then happiness.

"You don't have to apologize to help your guilty feelings, and plus your were right. I drink humans blood to further my survival. I'm nothing but a monster. It's just that coming from you it hurts a whole lot worse."

"But that's not true!" The bluenette countered earning a dubious and confused look from Akaito. "It's just…I was afraid and lashed out. And what you're doing is nothing different then what humans do." Kaito tried to word his words carefully. He wanted to find some middle ground between them, for reasons unknown.

"How are humans the same as vampires?" Akaito asked, fully intrigued at the comparison of human and vampire.

"Well…you hunt for food and so do we. We kill off animals to feed ourselves. It's just two different ways of feeding." He explained. Akaito smiled, which took Kaito off guard. The redhead would usually only wear a smirk on his face, but a smile looked so much better on him. It looked genuine.

"Thanks Kaito. So…you don't really think of me as a monster." He said, trying to hide the hope in his voice, but failed.

Kaito shook his head and smiled hesitantly. "No, just another living person trying to live."

Akaito's smile got brighter and he took a step toward Kaito but stop mid-step. His face looked torn. "...Can I hug you?" He asked after a short pause. Kaito felt heat rush to his cheeks and his hands fidgeting at his sides. Anxiety crept into his mind. Should he trust him? They had to meet somewhere right?

"U-um…sure." He said awkwardly after a minute of silence. Slowly Akaito closed the distance. Approaching as if Kaito was a frightening animal that would run away at the slightest hint of danger. He wrapped his slender arms around him and pulled him close. At first his body was rigid and protected, but soon his composer changed and he relaxed.

Kaito sighed and wrapped his arms around the taller. He breathed in and smelt the scent of cinnamon. He could probably get use to this...Kaito's mind stopped. Get use to it? Did he want to get use to this? He just met this guy yesterday and now they were acting all lovey dovey? That just seems like a bad romance novel...or fanfiction.

They pulled away, but Akaito kept them together. Their faces were close enough if they would just lean closer-

"Can I kiss you?" Akaito asked suddenly. Kaito spluttered, even more blood making its was to his cheeks.

"W-what?" He squeaked out, wanting to run but at the same time wanting to take his offer. What was wrong with him today? The dream must of messed with his brain, or it could be his raging teenage hormones. His mom always warned him about those...

"You don't have to. Sorry for asking. It's just after all these years it gets hard to-"

"Yes" Akaito's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes?" The undead teen asked.

Kaito's cheeks flushed redder and nodded. "Yes you can kiss me." He elaborated.

Akaito stared at him like a doe in headlights. He quickly regained himself and smiled. He lifted his hand to take Kaito's chin between his thumb and index finger. He leaned in until their lips were an inch apart. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered, holding back his lusting emotions. They were so close that their breath were entwining with each others.

Kaito swallowed hard, his eyes lowering half way. His stomach was twisting with nervousness. He took a deep breath and answered, "Y-yes."

That was all he need to hear before he brought their lips together. At first it was only Akaito's lips moving, but after hesitating Kaito started to kiss back, moving his lips with Akaito's. The kiss was soft and caring, nothing what Kaito was expecting. He was expecting rough and hard.

Akaito became more daring and ran his tongue across the others bottom lip. Kaito gasped, and he took his chance and dove his wet muscle inside. He explored his dark cavern, earning a low hum from younger. He smirked into the kiss. He turned his head sideways to deepen the kiss. He lifted his hands into the silky blue hair of his mate. It went on like this for a couple minutes before the need for air became to strong for the bluenette.

Kaito pushed Akaito lightly on his chest. They separated, a trail of saliva connecting them. He flushed a deep red. The redhead smiled and brought a hand up to smooth over his mates hair. "Sorry, I forgot you needed air." The vampire chuckled, and rested his forehead on the others. "Thank you Kaito."

Kaito looked back shyly. "Y-your welcome..." He whispered.

"So where does this leave us?" Akaito looked him in the eyes with a great seriousness. "What do you want to do?"

Kaito turned his gaze down to his feet. He really didn't know what he wanted. The vamp in front of him is acting completely different then the one he knew a day ago. Did that dream somehow help this 'relationship' type thing they have right now?

Wait, what relationship? They just met damn it!

Akaito drew back and his hand touched his chin and brought his face up to stare at red eyes. "I really do care for you you know?" Akaito whispered. He leaned down and pecked him on the lips. For what seemed like the hundredth time today, Kaito's face flushed. He turned away, but he couldn't help the small smile that was coming to his face.

"Well...instead of just attacking me every chance you get." Akaito chuckled, earning a glare from the bluenette. "Why don't you try getting to know me first, and then maybe-"

"But I already know you. You should already know that I've claimed you since you were-"

"Okay, fine! How about I get to know you first and we see how it goes?" Kaito huffed out. He turned a watchful eye on the vampire who just smirked.

"Hmmm...I guess I can take what I can get. But can we be friends with benefits?" Akaito joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kaito folded his arms and sighed, ignoring his stomachs fluttering.

"What do you think?" he deadpanned. Akaito laughed, and wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders.

"I think you want me, and your to proud to just let me in your pants." He said lowly, taking a piece the bluenette's hair and twirling it playfully. Kaito smacked the hand away and glared.

"Yeah, in your dreams maybe..."

"You bet, every night. I do recall a dream that had a certain blue haired teen humming, practically moaning, in satisfaction as a devilishly good looking vampire bit him and was-"

"O-okay, that's enough!" Kaito yelled, pushing Akaito off of him. Never faltering, the redhead smirked.

"You know you love it~" He sang out, poking his scarlet red cheeks. Kaito rolled his eyes and sighed. What did he just sign up for?

**A/n: So was it good, bad? Probably bad right? I'll try and make the next one better. At least they have a sort of...better relationship now.**

**Kaito- Yeah well, you probably should've put more time in it.**

**Me- I know... *sigh* I just didn't want to keep my readers waiting that long. :) Now that that's done, I'm going to play kingdom hearts now! XD**

**Kaito- I feel bad for that fandom...**

**Me- Why? :/**

**Kaito- Because it's only a matter of time before you write a yaoi story for it.**

**Me- Hmm...that may be a good idea...thanks Kaito! :D**

**Kaito- What did I just do...**

**Me- Maybe I should write a Christmas story for Roxas and Axel...What do you guys think?**

**Kaito- I was kinda kidding. :(**

**Me- Well I'm not! That's it for this chapter! You guys tell me what you think about this chapter! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. I could really use some tips and I know my grammar could use some work. XD If you guys are interested just PM me or leave it in the reviews. Thanks for reading! Love you, and thank you all who followed and faved my story. Buh bye~ :* **


End file.
